Secrets Layer: 16
by Tyler Davasel
Summary: The vision of Lain cause people to go crazy and is kept a secret.


serial experiments lain  
restart  
  
secrets- layer: 16  
  
  
(Lain) They can see me. All of them. I think they might know me.  
  
(Title) SECRETS Layer:16  
  
The low hum of the over-head wires and the dull glow of the street lights are the only witnesses to this very night on this lonely street.  
(Text) If you listen really close, it almost sounds like it's talking to you.  
The sky is silent. It is blue as well. You'd never tell the difference as someone who has existed twice.  
(Text) Everyone is still connected.  
Lain is laying down on a bed in a dark room, wide awake.  
(Text) Wait...  
Lain lays down singing an unfamiliar tunwhile playing idly with a piece of white,dingy string. The string is frayed at one end, cut on the other. There is a churning sound in the background. Lain turns upward on her back.  
(Lain [internal dialog] ) I... remember you, Mask...  
(Lain) Where are you?  
The humming gets louder and louder...  
  
Mask is building (yes, he has arms by now hehe) a small, metallic device.  
(Mask [to himself] ) Lain, remember how much happier it was when you deleted yourself?  
He pulls a switch. At the exact moment, Lain's eyes grow bigger and wider and she trembles.  
(Lain) Oh my, Mask, what have you done?  
(Mask) You should always leave things alone, as they are, hehehe.  
(Text) You must be very smart, to connect everyone.  
  
Lain awakens in the middle of a busy street.  
(Text) Now how did I get HERE?!  
(Lain) I remember...it was like this...confused and again I don't know what is going on.  
Lain hears her name being called and looks up and to her horror, the display says "Why are you, Lain?" then goes back to normal. A second later, everyone is looking at her in horror.  
(Lain) -gasp- But.....but....but why? Why should I feel this? Why... did I have to exist again?  
Lain runs away, but all the people around her chant "Why are you, Lain?"  
(Lain) All of you just go away!!!  
Silence  
Lain looks down at her hands. They are covered in blood.  
(Lain) I feel like someone is controlling me! Could it be...Mask?  
  
Lain is laying on her stomach in her bear suit still playing with string. Mask is there with her.  
(Lain) Why did you do it, Mask? Why did you reconnect everyone? You know that the residue from my past existance still remains. Now certain people see me but as something horrible. This is not what I wanted, Mask.  
(Mask) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hrt you at all, Lain. But I still want to be a being in the real world.  
(Lain) Hehe, you are a being, not existing as strong as others but yes, you are a being.  
(Mask) Heh, we'll see...  
  
In a dark alley, a man is running from something blue.  
(Man) What are you?! Stay away!  
He pulls out a weapon and takes shook aim.  
(Man) Stay the hell away from me! You're... the Lain, aren't you?!  
A strong vision of Lain appears. She walks towards the man and stretches out her hand.  
(Lain Image) I can lead you.  
The man is very hesitant and so he just stands there trembling.  
(Man) But, you know the Mask.  
The Lain image is blown back by some unseen force while the piercing sounds of resonance reoccurs throughout the area. The man holds his ears tight.  
(Man) YOU ARE THE LAIN!!!!  
His ears begin bleeding and from far away can be heard his horrifying scream.  
The Lain image is seen walking away from his body with blood on her hands and she's laughing histerically.  
(Lain image) You moron...  
Her face cuts between hers and Masks.  
(Words) One in the same person... the wired lets you do that.  
  
Day. In the city, people don't talk to each other anymore, keeping the secrets of what they saw to themselves. In a police station interrogation room, a strung out looking man in being questioned by police about a murder.  
(Police1) Ok, so you're saying you saw this image of a young girl and this is what drove you to kill your wife?  
(Man [not the same as above, duh.] ) Yes. Look, I know what I saw, dammit! Now please lock me up.  
(Man [whispering] ) he can see me.  
(Police2) Who?  
The man answers with tears in his eyes.  
(Man) The mask...  
  
(Words) to Be continued...  
  
  
  
Copyright (C) 2000 John Angus 


End file.
